


Twisted AU

by fensterbrettraucher



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensterbrettraucher/pseuds/fensterbrettraucher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil, britisch YouTubers and as their fans "pure cinemon roll" and "sons" known persons.</p>
<p>But what if one of them keeps all the other, the bed stuff, behind locked doors. Not just from their fans, but from their friends, familie and the person they truest the most?</p>
<p>And what happens when the other person comes behind the secret by a wierd coincident, that changes more then just a few thinks in their lives?</p>
<p>(Yandere!Phan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted AU

"Dan?" , Phil shyly knocked at Dan's door, not sure if he was already sleeping. Normaly he was awake at this time, but the last days he used to go to bed really early.  
Phil could hear something crashing behind the door, followed by a surpressed sound of Dan.  
"Can I come in?" , no reaction.  
"Dan?" he waited for a momen befor opening the door without permission to check on Dan.

Still in the movement to swing open the door and steping in the room he stoped, seeing Dan sitting on his bed, leptop on his lep and sunken in his thoughts.  
Phil wasn't sure if he shoud go over and get his attention or just leave befor he noticed him. Just in the moment he decided to let Dan alone he conected eyes with Daniel.  
"Are you alright? I heard something smashing." , Phil said, first just responded by the emotionless face of his roommate which seemes to need a moment to reconnect with the real world again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." , a little smile appeared and disappeared in a second.  
"What happened?" , Phil asked again.  
"My leptop, I mean, so, I didn't smashed it, but i droped it." , Dan mumbled.  
"I heared glass, you're sure nothing broke?" , Phil, not able to see the display of the leptop, could't tell if it was broken or not.  
"It's fine, maybe something...outside, or stuff.", Dan obviously didn't want to have this conversation, Phil knew it, so he decided to leave Dan.  
"I'm at the lounge if you want to join me. I thing I'm going to play portal."  
"Ok." , again this one second smile that made Phil sceptical. But he wouldn't get anything out of Dan anyways.  
He left Dan's room but stoped for a minute after he closed the door. He could hear Dan close his leptop and opening his window.  
What the hell was his roommate doing, it was past midnight by now and they weren't living in the most save neighboorhood.  
As he opened the door again to check on Dan ones more, he wasn't in his room anymore but the window was opened half way.  
"Daniel?", he asked.  
A not really plesant smell got to Phil and he wrinled up his nose.  
He steped to the window and instantly changed his position by crossing his arms and hardening his facial expression.  
"Dan! You wouldn't start again. You promised me!"  
Dan slightly looked up to Phil, guilt written over his face.  
"I'm sorry.", he simply mumbled as he rotated the cigarette between his fingers.  
"Why?", Phil gently asked.  
"None of your business.", Dan blocked Phil out, again.  
"It is my business, it is since you let me in you life and I saved you! I didn't do this so you could destroy yourself!"  
"I know."  
"So what's the matter?"  
"Phil, I..."  
"Dan!", Phil harshly interruppted dan, knowing what he wanted to say. His voice deep pitched and the single word sharp as an blade.  
"I can't. I'm sorry Phil, but I can't tell you...", Dan talked quickly, attempting to get through his monologe Phil knew oh too well.  
"Enough. You block me out, ignore me and won't let me help you.  
Fine, destroy yourself, I can't do anything anyways. So go on, destroye what your other gave you and despare what you've been given." , Phil turned around, letting Dan alone, knowing it wasn't the right desicine but couln'd hold back the repressed emotions of month any longer.  
As he left the room he could here the lighter click as Dan light the cigarett he had turned around nervously the whole conversation long.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter.  
> I hope you liked it and may even stay here to read more.
> 
> Please excuse typos and other mistakes. I am not a native english speaker, but i do my best.


End file.
